Funding is requested to cover the costs for providing the venues and travel costs of the speakers at the 41st, 42nd, and 43rd Annual Meetings of the American Aging Association (AGE). The 41st Annual Meeting will be held in Fort Worth, Texas, June 1-4, 2012, and the 2013 annual meeting will be held May 31 - June 3, 2013 in Minneapolis, MN. The theme of the 2012 meeting is "Interventions Now: Targets, Timing and Tactics" and the theme for 2013 is "Aging Challenges: Homeostasis, Treatment, Technology". Planning of the 2014 meeting will reflect emerging discoveries and approaches as they unfold. The overall goal of the AGE annual meeting is to assemble the top investigators in a number of diverse fields of basic and clinical experimental gerontology to present, review and discuss developments in their respective discipline and determine how these new developments can direct or influence areas of aging research. This meeting provides a unique forum for the presentation of advances in aging research and the opportunity to recruit students, recent graduates and senior scientists into this evolving field. Based on the increased attendance at previous meetings, approximately 300 attendees are expected at the upcoming meeting. As a large number of attendees are trainees, this meeting provides an exceptional opportunity to meet with leaders in the aging field. Each program consists of invited and award based lectures/platforms presented in a plenary lecture format, with additional sessions consisting of speakers invited or chosen from submitted abstracts. Non-plenary sessions run in a dual-session format covering distinct topics of relevance to the aging field. All sessions incorporate time for questions and discussion of the presented material, and poster presentations are included to allow for close interaction between presenters and attendees. Other key components of the meeting include the Trans-Atlantic Symposium, funded by the Biotechnology and Biological Sciences Research council of the United Kingdom, which supports collaborations between scientists in the United Kingdom and the United States;the Nathan Shock Center Symposia featuring research presentations by investigators from each of the NIA - sponsored Nathan Shock Gerontology Research Centers, and a Special Student Session. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The American Aging Association (AGE) is one of the oldest constantly active organizations dedicated to these missions and is perhaps the only domestic organization with non- limited attendance that retains an exclusive focus in this area.. Funding is requesting to support the 41st through 43rd American Aging Association meetings to take place in 2012, 2013 and 2014.